Anarchy Lifestyle
by Hardman 5509
Summary: Live through the lives of two families that were created by the union of a angel and a demon. Rated T for future material. Contains Stocking/Kneesocks and Panty/Scanty.
1. Nodding Your Socks In The Morning

The early morning sun awoken the sleeping household's residents.

Kneesocks got up first. Always the early riser. She quietly got out of bed, as not to awaken her wife next to her. She walked over to the adjoining bathroom to disrobe and take her usual early morning shower. While waiting for the water to warm up, she considered what she would eat today. Once she stepped in and started to wash her body down, Kneesocks decided to make eggs for breakfast. They hadn't had that in a while. A Caesar salad during her lunch break at work, and perhaps burgers for dinner? After drying out all the water in her angel blue hair, she looked at the clock and noticed it was time for Stocking to get out bed.

Stocking actually awoke before Kneesocks, but remained there to relax in the cool bed before she needed to actually get up. All it took was a little shake from her wife to get her out, but she did slink out of bed eventually with a smile on her face. She didn't proceed towards the bathroom, rather across the hall to awaken the third resident while Kneesocks went down to prepare today's breakfast.

Anklet always slept in. To make matters worse for the seven-year old straight A student, she became a rock during sleep, and it would take something equal to or more than her parent's patented prodding. As Kneesocks got out the ingredients and cooking utensils for making eggs, Stocking rolled Anklet back and forth in the bed covers, making a nephilim fall roll.

"Mmph!" Anklet muffled inside of the roll. As she was awake now, Stocking freed her daughter by unrolling her. The red skinned kid pushed the covers away as her birth-mother sat on the bed.

"Ah, you're up!" Stocking spoke while ruffling her daughter's purple hair. "Come on. Get dressed and head downstairs. Kneesocks is making eggs."

"Poached please…" Anklet sighed as she got out of bed, mumbling to herself. Stocking patted her on the back before exiting the room to get dressed. Anklet considered going back to bed, but the thought of the major math exam startled her fully-awake. She leapt into her closet and pulled out the second hanging uniform out of the five copies. It didn't take long for her to get changed and dash down the stairs with her backpack ready and full.

"Oh, right." Stocking snapped her fingers as Anklet leapt from the stone steps into her chair. "Kneesocks, today is Anky's math exam, right?"

"I'll add more eggs." Kneesocks nodded as she did more.

"Thanks." Anklet groaned as she adjusted in her seat to be comfortable before looking straight into her mother's awaiting eyes. "I don't need to be quizzed."

"Hmm?" Stocking mumbled.

"I'm fine!" Anklet worryingly replied back. "I got everything down! 5 times 5 is 25 and all that…" She trailed off, obviously forgetting her multiplication tables. Kneesocks shook her head. Of course, it was hard to teach a child math when neither parents weren't born on the mortal plane and never attended a normal Earth school.

"You got time to study." Stocking retrieved the math book from the kitchen counter and slid it across the table to Anklet's end, which the child gazed on annoyance. "That's your appetizer until Kneesocks gets your eggs ready." Anklet cracked open the book and started to whisper under her breath the multiplications of six over and over.

"Hey, Stocking-hime, you got off today, right?" Asked Kneesocks as she removed the eggs from the simmering water and onto the awaiting pieces of toast.

"Yah." Stocking got up and took the meal back to the table. "It's my one day off for all of November. But I guess you need me to do something." She sighed as she dug into her scrambled eggs.

"Sorry." Kneesocks came over with her own toast slices and kissed Stocking on the cheek before sitting down. "But I need you to pick up a couple of things. Our dry-cleaning and a package at the post office meant for our sisters."

"Why can't my lazy sister get the thing herself?" Stocking pointed out.

"Because I ordered it as a present for their anniversary." After Kneesocks said that, she looked over to see Stocking stopped eating for a split second to look at Kneesocks for confirmation. "You forgot again, I see."

"Mommy?" Anklet quizzed. "You forgot?"

Stocking groaned. "Yes. I'm cornered, I might as well come out and say it. I completely forgot about it…" She trailed off, much like her own daughter. Kneesocks decided to ask Stocking about it later, as it wasn't a pleasant table conservation subject. "I'll make them a cake, how's about that? I just got a recipe for cayenne cupcakes…"

"Sounds nasty." Anklet stuck her tongue out in visible disgust.

"Pfft." Kneesocks shifted from business mode to her much more pleasant mode. "I'm sorry, but which little missy asked for vegetable cake for her birthdays?"

"Hey!" Ankelt proclaimed. "I happened to like vegetable cake! Beetroots work well in cake!"

Stocking sighed. "You disappoint me son…" She then corrected her obvious mistake. "…daughter."

Anklet took a second to react. She built up the scrunched up face, let her eyes go misty before letting the watergates open. "MY PARENTS DON'T WANT ME!"

So began a normal day in the Anarchy household.


	2. Waking Up Under The Bed

It would take more than the piercing beams of sunlight to awaken the small mansion.

For Panty, it would take a alarm clock that played whatever the heavy metal station played at seven in the morning. She would grumble some random curse before lazily smacking the snooze button down to silence it. Believe it or not, but the last alarm clock got broken when Panty had smashed the snooze button too hard too many times that it crushed the innards of the clock. They did manage to buy a reinforced one that was designed for such a person. Regardless, it got Panty up and moving.

Scanty would also wake up via the hoarse throated music, but unlike her wife, she would stretch and get up with a pleasant smile on her face. The demon would then do her morning-exercises before awakening her daughter of ten years and then going downstairs to make breakfast for the family. Panty would take the bathroom for about twenty minutes to fresh up for her job, so it gave Scanty plenty of time.

Gee could be awoken by the simplest of noises. As a baby, she would suddenly wake up and start to cry if anybody opened the door like any normal person would. While her growth made her sleeping easier, Scanty did make sure to make her daughter's awakening easier by opening the door slowly; just enough to slip in through the crack, tip-toeing through the room of scattered toys, and lightly kissing the forehead of Gee. Her daughter's eyes slowly opened up.

"Good morning, sunshine." Scanty greeted Gee with a smile. The little girl moved into her mother's awaiting arms. "What did you dream of?"

"Sticking a spear up Mr. Shiner's rear." Gee honestly replied. "He did give us that pop quiz last week."

"Oh honey." Scanty giggled before carrying her daughter out of bed. "He's not that bad. He can be rather funny at PTA meetings."

"His jokes are terrible." Gee stuck her tongue out in protest. Scanty replied not with words, but rather by holding Gee upside down and shaking her like a old-cartoon robber. "I give! I give!" Gee protested. Scanty laughed out loud and tossed Gee back onto the bed. The girl bounced back and ran into her closet and shut down the door behind her. "I'll be down in five!" She announced from the behind the door.

Scanty got up and moved downstairs to their small kitchen. She could hear the shower turn on as Panty finally started her beauty bath. Recalling a random comment Panty made last night while talking with Gee about fashion tips, Scanty got out some pancake mix to make some delicious buttermilk pancakes to get everyone's day started. While Panty did watch her weight, she would forgo all of that for a stack of pancakes with some raspberries on top.

Within five minutes, Gee came down in her school uniform. Scanty put on a warm smile, recalling the day when her daughter got accepted into the Academy For The People Of Tomorrow. That uniform fit her all so well. That white ribbon tie on her chest didn't come with it, but it was allowed. It was a gift from Panty (As she didn't do enough for Gee's education already, she did after all pay half of the scholarship.) As Gee sat down, she tied a huge napkin around her neck to prevent her nicely cleaned outfit from being ruined so soon.

Another five minutes after that, Panty, dressed in her best business suit, descended the stairs while attaching her diamond tears earrings on. While her initial expression looked grouchy, it changed when the smell of warm pancakes entered her nostrils. "Perfect way to start the day." She said as she sat down. "Good morning, Girlie." She addressed Gee.

"Morning!" Gee happily replied back as Scanty placed their plates down. However, there were only two plates, with Scanty sitting down with a yogurt and a spoon. "You're not hungry, mother?"

"Not really." Scanty said after having a spoonful of light cherry yogurt. "I'm just trying to watch my own weight."

"Then you could…mmph…" Panty said during a mouthful of pancakes. "…you could join me in the gym during breakfast. My Platinum membership allows for three others to use the card." Panty motioned with her fork, stuffed with a stack of pancake slices, oozing with syrup.

"Physical exercise isn't always my thing." Scanty waved it off. "I'll just slow you down."

"Eh, you wouldn't." Panty passed it off. "But even if you did, I got some major work today."

"Oh right." Scanty huffed out after she remembered what was happening today at Panty's magazine. "You're finally buying out Volcano & Blizzard."

"Yep." Panty spoke after downing another huge bite. Was she late for the buy-out and didn't want to tell anyone? "Melinda held out for so long, but her paper is…" Panty looked over to Gee and thought of a different word. "…bad. Really bad." Scanty nodded in response. The first and only time the family bought the magazine that focused on summer and winter apparel for all ages and genders was when Scanty was shopping for winter clothes for Gee, and they promptly threw the magazine into a open fireplace.

"Hope it goes well for you." Scanty complimented.

"It's a done deal." Panty continued to finish off her stack. "But Melinda will try to float on, and try to make it a filibuster." After she downed the last bite, she patted her mouth down with her napkin before kissing Scanty on the cheek. "Thank god for you and your cooking. I should be done and be home a little after lunch."

"I won't be here though." Scanty replied with a full-on lip contact kiss. "Rehearsal won't be off until six." Scanty then looked over to Gee. "Sorry, kid. But you get to ride with her." Scanty pointed to Panty, who grumbled. Panty already gained four tickets during Gee's lifetime, and she improved only very little. Gee gulped at the aspect of getting home via road race.

Before Panty could say anything in objection, a horn blared just outside the building. With a nod to her parents, Gee grabbed her bag and went outside to her bus. The rest of breakfast went by fast and quietly, as Panty cleaned the plates (Something she didn't do often) and headed out to work, and Scanty cleaned up the rest and went upstairs to continued to clean up.

But you see…the deal with Volcano & Blizzard already went down a few days ago. Melinda had long since caved in and gave Panty's magazine, Special Gal, her models and unique line-up before packing her bags. The deal was going to be made public today, as today would be the fifth anniversary of SG, making the buyout all the more sentimental for Panty.

Panty's real appointment took place not in a huge building that greatly towered over the rest, but rather in a dinky motel just outside the city. And waiting for her was a former Olympic swimmer, having been stopped in his three golden medal streak by a nasty cramp. But he still got it. Panty bought the most remote room and went around back to meet the swimmer. He got naked first, revealing his majestic package. Wetting her lips, Panty undressed, putting on quite a show. The swimmer was in for the best day of his life, and Panty had about eight hours to do what she wanted.

She also pushed aside the thought that, in this very same motel, is where Panty and Scanty had their first sexual encounter as a couple, and not enemies…and where Gee was conceived inside Scanty…


	3. Sisters Will Talk

Things were going well so far. Sure, chores sidetracked her day off, but it gave Stocking a chance to try some delicacies away from her usual comfort zone. Cornfield Café made a mean cornbread cake, for example. The dry cleaners returned the clothes along with a coupon for half off for the next time they used this particular store. And the post office wasn't crowded, allowing for a quick in-and-out for that package Kneesocks needed to be delivered to her sister's tenth wedding anniversary.

As Stocking waited in traffic, she examined the box. Medium-size. Didn't make noises when moved around. Stocking held an ear up to it. No noises. She had to put down as soon as the light turned green, but it gave her a chance to wonder about the contents as she continued to her sister's home. Stocking recalled a co-worker mention that a traditional 10th wedding anniversary gift is usually something made out of tin or aluminum, or perhaps diamond jewelry. So not a clock. (Why would Kneesocks send her a sister a clock anyway?) Probably not something edible. Maybe a book? Perhaps clothes?

Well, Panty was home, given by how the huge and pink See Through Two was weirdly parked in the driveway. After parking in the same driveway, she went up to the front door and rang the bell. It took two minutes before Panty opened the door. Panty was dressed in her executive outfit, but the tie was off and the suit wrinkled.

"Oh." Panty sighed with a bored-as-hell face on. "Just you."

"Just me." Stocking huffed. "I got a package for Scanty, from Kneesocks." As soon as those words left her mouth, Panty's eyes lit up and snatched the package out of Stocking's hands and went further inside, leaving Stocking on the porch with the door open. Groaning to herself, Stocking went inside, closed the door behind her. She followed the sound of ripping cardboard into the kitchen, where she found Panty digging into the package and removing a Styrofoam box. As Stocking sat down, she continued to watch Panty open up Scanty's gift.

"Nice ~" Panty commented. The gift was a crystal necklace. A silver, thin band and a single crystal 'sun'; the core was a solid obsidian gem and surrounding it were several clear crystals and around those crystals were larger and more ornate clear crystals. " 'bout time, too!"

"I see why Kneesocks had me deliver it personally." Stocking commented.

"That, and the fact that I paid for it myself." Panty revealed with a sly smile. "It helps having a sister-in-law with contacts."

"…you used Kneesocks' job to get a bloody necklace?"

"A special, very expensive necklace. Would have taken a year to get, but Kneesocks knows how important anniversaries are…unlike you." Panty pointed out. Stocking let out a hoarse laugh as she looked to the wall of photos. Stocking did have to give credit to Panty. She did spend a lot of time with her daughter. The photos described the entire family's history. From the marriage, (Out of wedlock, as evident by Scanty's four months pregnant belly. Only immediate family members and some friends attended.) to the birth of Gee, (The first time when Stocking saw her sister honestly smile.) all the way until the day Gee got accepted into the Academy (Including a picture of Gee and Anklet's first playdate.) and onwards until tomorrow. (Which had a accidental shot of the Rubber Ball Of Doom incident.) All in all, a happy collection.

"You can't tell Scanty about this." Panty warned, as she gently put the necklace back into the box. "Kneesocks and I both agree this is my present."

"All right." Stocking shrugged.

"Be right back." Panty said as she pointed upstairs with the box in hand. "Feel free to steal something from the fridge. Just don't take the chocolate pudding!" And with a chuckle to herself, she raced upstairs. Stocking knew better. Chocolate pudding was Gee's favorite desert, originally recommended by the chocolate-lover Stocking herself on her fourth birthday.

Looking at the photos again out of boredom, Stocking began to compare to her family. Panty knocked up Scanty (Something best left unsaid to people outside of family.) and once the pregnancy was confirmed, the two had a quick marriage. During that time, Stocking and Kneesocks were already friends (Having been forced to work together to pay damages at a coffee shop) and began to look deeper into their connection together. It took them two years to properly develop the relationship they wanted and got married in a real marriage.

Of course, demons aren't allowed in churches, and Stocking objected to having the ceremony in the graveyard. So they settled for having the marriage in the park across the street from the church.

Anklet didn't come around for another year. Stocking and Kneesocks did decide they would have a child of their own, but first, they needed to get settled. Kneesocks ran for Assistant District Attorney (A job she continued to hold today, which does explain how Panty got the necklace so fast.) Stocking worked on getting her own sweet shop opened, and they spent most of their free time looking for a house in a nice neighborhood to raise their child in. Once Kneesocks got the job and the Black Lace were open and running, Stocking started to carry Anklet.

But something brought Stocking out of her nostalgia. A…rather odd scent that used to hang around the old church-house back in the day where it was angel sisters vs. daemon sisters. After all the years she spent with the clean, orderly Kneesocks and being around the baking of sweets, her nose cringed in disgust. Not a smell she wanted to revisit.

The smell of men used by Panty.

Stocking gritted her teeth. How dare she? Panty promised, as SOON as she was confirmed to be the 'father' of Scanty's baby, that she will abstain from men and remain true to Scanty once they took the plunge. How long has this been going on? The last year? A couple of years? BEFORE THE FUCKING MARRIAGE?

But when she could hear Panty coming down, Stocking forced on a neutral face. She had no evidence about this, as far as she knew, Panty could naturally smell like that, or came into contact with a old friend. Besides, Stocking and Kneesocks usually came over once a week so Anklet and Gee could play together, and this was the first time Stocking smelled this. So either this affair started recently, or Panty got sloppy and didn't clean up this time.

"Guess you aren't hungry." Panty realized after a quick scan.

"Nope." Stocking said. "So, we still on for Saturday?"

"Depends on if Gee can pass a quiz. If not, it's Saturday school." Panty sighed. "And Scanty may not be around. Final stages of the play."

"The Tragedy of Othello, right?" Stocking piped in.

"Yah, that one." Panty opened the fridge and got out a soda. She spoke before popping and slurping. "Man, Shakespeare is cutting into my time with my wife."

"…didn't you…"

"Welllookatthetime!" Panty looked at her empty wrist. "You gots to go!" Panty immediately put down her soda and started to shove Stocking to the door. "I need to…clean up and stuff! Besides, I know this is your day off! Go enjoy doing your little thing! Bye!" Stocking groaned and willing left the house with Panty slamming the door behind her.

Stocking pondered over the smell as she jumped back into her car and head back into town for more sweet shopping. But the thought of Panty's potential cheating stirred Stocking something deep inside. She needed to find answers. She needed to dig.

But first, a little treat to calm her nerves.


	4. Garden Bodies, Will Gardeners

The weekend came faster then expected for the two families. Gee managed to pass her test with some help from Anklet, and thus Anklet got to dictate how Saturday would go. Overlord Anklet wanted to spend the day in the park for the Spring Carnival, and so the two families went out in sandals and shorts.

"Anky." Gee asked, using her special nickname for her cousin. "Can we go on the merry-go-round together?" She pointed to the circling platform. As Anklet was mature enough to carry around her own money, the only thing she needed was her parent's permission to go off on the ride. A nod from both Stocking and Kneesocks was enough, and the two children were riding on the magnificent ebony unicorn. Panty and Scanty had gone off to get some facial paint.

"They never change, huh?" Stocking commented as the two other parents came back from the tent, hand in hand. Panty had two pink stars around her eyes while Scanty went ahead and got a blue phoenix across her face. "…didn't they…"

"For Gee's fifth birthday?" Kneesocks nodded in response. "Yes. Of course, you can't get bum tattoos in a kid-friendly public party…"

"No matter how much money you pay them." Panty smirked as she and her wife walked up. "Gee with Anklet?"

"On the merry-go-round." Stocking pointed over. "And after that, they're going on some other rides. We got about fifteen minutes to ourselves." She shrugged. "So…"

"We could go to those woods…" Panty smiled as she pointed over to said forest behind her, with Scanty giggling. The other couple just scoffed and rolled their eyes. Now it was Panty's turn to giggle. "All right, all right. No hook-up. But then what? This isn't exactly our kind of fun." Kneesocks looked away, the closest thing she would get to admit the truth.

"Hey, there's plenty of sweets." Stocking pointed over to the stand that sold banana sundaes. "But that isn't really your thing."

"Not really." Panty coughed after finishing replying. "Sorry, a little allergy. But then again." Panty shrugged. "Cold things are supposedly good for dealing with allergies. Coming?"

"No thanks." Scanty looked over to a different stand, this one being about frozen yogurt. "Diet and all."

"I'll join you." Kneesocks dug into her purse and got out some money. "Been meaning to try that." The two couples split off, and they went off in their own directions. While Panty and Stocking's little adventure at the sundae stand would lead nowhere and offer nothing to the story, and as well as the fact we focused on them last time, the demon sisters shall be this chapter's focus.

"Been a while since we last talked alone." Scanty pointed to her sister with her spoonful of yogurt. "I think it was…"

"Two months ago, when you first auditioned Othello." Kneesocks reminded her. She shrugged with slight amusement on her face. "That's the second time I recalled something exactly."

"You always had a good memory." Scanty tapped her sister on the shoulder. "Like how you could quote the rule book by edition."

"As much as I miss those days…" Kneesocks sighed. "…actually…I really don't miss those days." She put down her spoon. "Given how much Stocking and Anklet really matter to me now, I have a lot of guilt about my early days. Sure!" Kneesocks looked over to Scanty with a rather funny glare. "I did become Assistant D.A. and I do have a hand in making rules for this town…"

"Woah. I just realized we no longer roll the r's when we say rules."

"Yikes."

The two sisters finished their yogurt with quick bites. This resulted in a minor brain freeze that left the two glued in their seats as they waited for the frost to melt away. While Kneesocks was used to dealing with headaches and leaned her head with one arm, (Court cases usually ended with heavy drinking. Mandatory drinking.) Scanty laid her head down on the counter.

"Bad idea." Kneesocks groaned.

"No." Scanty replied.

It took a minute before the two could talk with pain. Kneesocks asked, "Tell me. Scanty. The play. How's it going?"

"Good, good." Scanty huffed out as she stood up and started to wave her hands around. "I am glad I have found this napkin: This was her first remembrance from the Moor…" She acted out picking up an ordinary napkin and handing it to Iago, in this case Kneesocks. Of course, Kneesocks had read through Othello, she had no intention of breaking up any marriage nor spend the rest of her life being tortured. Then again, she had no intention of being referred to as 'ensign'.

"I see you got Emilia down." Kneesocks said with applause. "But did your Cassio…"

"No!" Scanty started to get into a fit of laughter. "No no no…" Kneesocks held in her laughter. Not because she had a reputation to uphold, but much more because Kneesocks rather not liked completely bawling out in the middle of the public. But the thought that the small man that played the gentleman soldier hadn't improved since the first day…whoo boy. Hopefully

"Now, my turn." Scanty pointed several times in Kneesocks's direction. "How many crooks have you put away in the past couple of months?"

"Not that many, not that important." Kneesock spoke, waving her spoon around like a baton. "About the greatest law-breaker I got a successful verdict was The Great Dine-n-Dasher…"

"Oh him!" Scanty slammed down on the counter. "I forgot to tell you this!"

"You actually ran into him before?" Kneesocks asked, amazed. "Any extra evidence could made my conviction easier!"

"Whoopsie." Scanty shrugged. "Anyway, so me, Panty and Gee were celebrating a recent deal Panty made it with her magazine. Chocolate sundaes at the ice cream parlor on Seventh Street! So, after Gee moaned about eating her second triple-scoop sundae, I noticed a man in a flashy jumpsuit…"

"Black with a yellow-lightning bolt down the side?"

"…actually? Red with blue flames all ."

"Dang it. Anyway, continue."

"Okay. He went up to the counter and ordered the most expensive thing on the menu. Kristoff's Mountain, a meal meant for an entire family. Four scoops of four different flavors, four bananas, covered in chocolate syrup, and four cherries on top. He claimed he was a gourmet who could finish the fifty dollar dish in under five minutes."

"Fits with the evidence presented." Kneesocks commented. "Claimed he could eat a expensive meal in under a certain time limit." She shook her head, wondering how the man could run so fast after eating so much and still remain so thin. While the man's past was never bought up during the trial, it did make her wonder if the Dine-n-Dasher was a gourmet who used to take restaurant challenges until the glory got into his head. "Continue."

"So a crowd gathered the man as he dug into the mountain of ice cream." Scanty recalled. "The thing is, he wasn't going fast at all. By the five-minute mark, he barely reached halfway. It took him…" She drummed a finger against her chin. "…about twelve minutes before he finished it. When the staff looked the other way for a single second, he jolted out of the building!"

"That fits…"

"Also, Gee swore, so she got sent to bed early."

"Fits as well."

The two sat in silence for a bit.

"So." Scanty tapped her fingers together. "Stocking holding up?"

"Yeah." Kneesocks replied. "And Panty?"

"Fine, fine." Scanty sounded a bit uneasy. "I do think she's hiding something…"

Kneesocks decided to not let this slide. "Do you think she's cheating on you?"

"No." Scanty shook her head. "She's gone past that. I'm the only love in her life. The thing is…" Scanty leaned over to whisper in Kneesock's ear. "…I think she might be planning something big."

"And that made you feel uneasy?" Kneesocks asked.

"…I'm a little nervous." Scanty shrugged.

Kneesocks took a minute to think. It really made her reflect on the past. Years ago, Panty would have gone around town completely naked, Stocking would pushed aside everything for a single sweetroll, and Scanty would have exploded from the simplest problem. The only person who didn't change over the decade was Kneesocks, but even then, she's no longer a agent of hell and she no longer followed the law of the Rules. Nowadays, Panty seemed to stay true to her marriage, Stocking acted as sweet as her favorite kind of food, and Scanty did a 180 into a reserved, loving mother.

Being depowered, permanently kicked out of heaven and hell, and finding kinship with your former enemies would do that to you.


End file.
